Shingeki x no x Hunter
by JezzaW
Summary: WARNING: SnK SPOILERS (Episode 20/Chapter 28 onwards). Shingeki no Kyojin & Hunter x Hunter crossover; wherein Levi and Feitan are... the same person? *legasp*. Drabble. T for strong language. R&R, comment if you like it! If not... constructive criticism only please! No flaming!


WARNING: SnK SPOILERS (Episode 20/Chapter 28 onwards)

Just some not-very-good drabble of a crossover between Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) and Hunter x Hunter...

Because I cannot be the only one who thinks that Levi and Feitan are not _not_-related. (Double negative = they are related. In my drabble's case, they are the _same person_. *legasp*)

In case you don't believe me...

References:  
niiko2. tumblr post/59619856316/am-i-the-only-one-around-here-who -thinks-these-two  
(remove the spaces, add http)

So... yeah. Sorry if it's horrible! :D

* * *

He ran his hands through his hair. It was so damn frustrating, being incapacitated because of his injury. _Damn this leg!_ he growled to himself. A deep muscle bruise; not enough to render him completely immobile, but bad enough that he can't fight well. All because he had to save an impulsive little brat.

_She really needs to work out her brother - or should I say,_ Eren _- complex._ He mused quietly to himself, then chuckled darkly. _I'm getting soft. Since when do I save people? I used to take lives so easily... _He idly ran a finger around the rim of his teacup as he slipped into darker memories. Memories of immense power, memories of murder and thievery, memories of a thirteen-legged spider.

_But the damned Condition..._ The shouts of panicked men outside broke through his thoughts, gossipping about the titan invasion in the south. He ground his teeth. _What cowards. They're shitting themselves over something so stupid. Aren't you dumbasses trained to kill these things?_

He shook his head in disgust. _If not for the shit condition, this injury would be nothing and I could fight! I'd be able to kill - and torture - people again; it'd help thin out the masses of stupidity currently occupying this world, that's for sure. _He almost smiled at that thought.

Though the Condition prevented him from killing people, the titans proved to be a great replacement. It was partly the reason why he accepted Irwin's offer to join the Scouting Legion. Engaging in underworld activities was not the wisest career path for someone battling bloodlust - and avoiding murder. But the underworld was all he knew.

That is, until Irwin came along and gave him a new perspective on things. He mastered the 3DMG within the first few minutes he put it on, and once he was finally able to sink his blades into the steaming flesh of an idiotic titan, he was sated. The blood and death that accompanied the kill was extremely satisfying. He was soon labelled to be the equivalent of an entire brigade of soldiers, and soared into the rank of Corporal.

He smirked. If only they knew him before he was cast into this ravaged world. _That bastard of a chain user and his freaking conditions. Just wait until I get my hands on you... _His thoughts trailed off as he imagined brutally dismembering a certain blonde, scarlet-eyed boy. His fingers twitched.

He was doing this more often now, thinking about his past. It was an excuse, a distraction tactic, a diversion; all to avoid thinking about that fateful mission with the Female Titan. Letting himself sink into darker and darker thoughts, dredging up his past when he'd thought he left it behind. It was just easier, thinking about himself and his own flaws rather than dwelling on the pain.

But, if he were to admit anything, it would be this: the peace and stability he'd had since joining the Scouting Legion was the best he'd ever had in his life. And now it was gone. Sliced away, like Gunter's neck. Chewed to pieces like Erd's body. Shattered like Petra's bones. Snapped like Auruo's spine. With the devastating loss of his team, he was losing grip on his humanity.

It was ironic. In a world where human essence was vital and bountiful, he had none, yet in this world, where humanity was such a rare thing and monsters ruled, he had found his. He tried telling himself he didn't care about them, that his real home and family belonged with the Spider. But it was a lie, at least in this world. And he knew it.

So instead, he sat at the table, invalid and brooding, and let his tea grow cold.


End file.
